1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fish processing machine having an endless loading conveyor adapted to convey fish lying on their sides in fish troughs transversely to their longitudinal axis, a feed section having opposed walls forming a V-shape and adapted to advance the fish in the direction of their longitudinal axis, and a filleting section provided with belly filleting knives, rib knives and a pair of endless conveyors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such machines are used to process mass fish having a predominantly flat eliptical or oval section across their plane of symmetry. They permit an uninterrupted operation with a high hourly output but are inadequate when the cross section of the fish becomes more nearly circular, particularly when the fish also has a soft consistency. In particular difficulties arise when the fish are delivered from the loading conveyor to the feed section, when the fish are conveyed from the feed section and when the fish are processed in the filleting section.